385216N
I was on roblox last year, and I saw a user named 385216N. He had a friend named 770321W. So, I got curious. I am a roblox myth hunter, after all. And I clicked on his friend's profile. His friend had 2 friends. The original account, and an account named 3887099N. Which, of course, had only 770321W and an account named 3887099N. This account was friends with the last account (obviously) as well as an account named 770559W. At this point I was getting frustrated. But 770559W had no friends other than the last account. It was a dead end. And I left it alone. A few months later, I was bored and wanted to go myth hunting. So I searched for the first account. It was gone. I searched for the second, gone. The third was gone. They were all gone! And I asked people if they had ever seen the account before. Nobody had but me, from the forum replies I got. So I left it alone, thinking it was just a prankster. Then, 20 minutes before I began writing this, an account messaged me. 385216N messaged me that he was a lock, and my "mind was a key" and it was up to me if the key could open the door... And stuff about a secret that had been well kept for a long time. And so I checked his profile. The account had been created on 6/13/2016. And so I checked his friends. They were all back too, the same accounts, all made on the same date. So, I replied to the PM. Me: "What the heck are you talking about?" 385216N: "You have lost control. We have a secret, we must protect it. You tried to unveil it last year. Now you will continue to do so, until you reach the end. Me: "You're crazy, get out of my life!" He didn't reply. I blocked him, and then I was logged out of my account when I went to play twisted murderer. I logged back in, and my avatar was the same as his and his friends' avatars. My status was the same as his. And my blurb said, "I opened a door to the room the secret was kept in, and entered. The door closed behind me and locked. Until I unveil the secret I am trapped." I logged out of my account, and decided to email my friend who plays ROBLOX what's happening. And instead of him replying, I got a message from a blank name. It contained one phrase. "Finish what you started." Since then, I have not been able to use my email, I can use my ROBLOX account but I cannot play games or message people. All I can do is view the accounts of these strange players. I cannot create a new account, I have tried. It gets deleted right after I create one. However, I have been using an alternate account which has no connection to my main account whatsoever. I doubt I will be found by 385216N, but if I am you most likely won't hear from me on social media for a long time. Not on anything with my main email linked to it. Link to 385216N's account (VIEW ACCOUNT AT OWN RISK): https://www.roblox.com/users/134501762/profile Link to my account: https://www.roblox.com/users/31005499/profile Category:Users Category:Classic